Mine
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: Rika goes to a dance as Takato's date, again summaries aren't my specialty hope you enjoy. *oneshot* most likely


Coop: Alrighty then folks, here's another story I had written up thanks to a friend of mine who drew a Rukato picture that I had drawn (with my poorly developed artistic skills) and my co-hosts today are Takato and Henry!

Takato: Hiya

Henry: Hello

Takato: so this is a story about me and Rika?

Henry: by the sound of the title it seems more like she just made you her personal-

Coop: Please do not finish that sentence Henry, for who knows what ears those words may fall upon

Henry: you afraid Rika's gonna hear?

Rika walks in

Rika: someone had better tell me this is not another story with me and Takato

Coop: would you prefer Ryo then?

Rika: someone wants to die

Coop: Henry, Takato, seeing as I'm going to run for my life right now please do the honor of telling the disclaimer

Henry and Takato: CoopDaWhoop does not own digimon, nor any of the characters or products relating to digimon.

Coop: Enjoy! (starts running)

**Mine**

Rika Nonaka had finally made it to college. Rika's attitude hadn't really changed since the first time that the others had met her on their digimon adventures but her body and her style changed a bit. Rika had her hair down and wore a violet shirt with a skull covered by a heart. As she walked through the hallways she instantly recognized her best friend Takato Matsuki. "Hey Takato" she greeted. The boy did not recognize the new Rika but greeted her in a friendly way. "Hi there, it's good to see you too uh~" he said grinning nervously. _Who is this girl? I'd surely remember meeting someone this hot before. She looks familiar though _thought the goggle head. Rika was quite shocked that her own friend, Specifically the one who had made her open her heart, more than she ever thought possible could not remember her. She hmphed and walked off, feeling hurt and irritated.

She walked on through the halls and bumped into an old friend that she instantly recognized. Henry Wong. "Watch where you're going brainiac" she snapped as she turned to face the blue haired boy. "Rika?" asked Henry looking at the girl suspiciously. "Someone recognizes me at least" she said as she went and hugged her old friend. "Well it's kind of hard to let us know you're you if you haven't kept in touch with us for how many months" replied Henry hugging his old friend back. As they released each other Henry began the conversation. "Hey there's a freshman ball coming up this Friday, you should come with us so we can use that as some sort of reunion" he invited. "Maybe, we'll see" she answered. "Oh, it's also a requirement that you find a date" Henry added. "Though since I heard you and Ryo were together I'd say~" "we broke up" Rika interrupted. That surprised Henry a bit. "Long story I'll save for later" she assured him. "So does that mean Goggle head is going to take Jeri?" she asked. Henry shook his head, "actually it's me that's taking Jeri" he corrected. "What, How, When?" she asked. "Well Jeri and Takato were really happy with each other ever since the D-reaper incident, but then you Know, when it's too much of the same thing in people's lives it kind of gets a little dull" Henry explained. "So Takato doesn't have a date?" she asked. "He's bouncing off the walls trying to find one" Henry answered. "Why?" "Let's go get lunch Henry" she said as they went off to go eat.

Rika went into the cafeteria trying to find who she was looking for, just out of luck she spotted Takato sitting across from his two best friends Kazu and Kenta. As she walked towards them she could hear the conversation. "So who're you gonna take guys?" asked Takato. "Ayaka" answered Kazu. "Miki" answered Kenta. "Well what about you Chumly? Who's gonna be you're date?" asked Kazu. "Well uhm." Takato replied. "I'll tell you who's date he's gonna be" Rika interrupted. She placed her hand on Takato's shoulder and smirked. "Mine, right Goggle head?" she asked casually. Takato tensed up instantly recognizing the nickname he was given. He turned around and the realization hit him like a speeding locomon. "R-Ri-Rika?" he stuttered fearfully. She looked at him seductively. "It's good to see you too Takato" she said. All hell broke loose as Kazu and Kenta recognized their friend spitting out their beverages, Henry coming in at the last minute to see Rika's action and dropping his food also mimicking Kazu and Kenta's reaction, Jeri turning stone cold seeing the scene before her eyes. The television that was going on had a scene with a very familiar ex-boyfriend of Rika's having a very traumatic moment and broke down screaming at the camera. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Ryo screamed. _This is going to be awkward_ thought Takato as Rika whispered in his ear. "You're mine"

Takato's mind tried to make sense of what Rika's earlier statement for the rest of the day. The conclusion it drew up was not very pleasant. She had marked him as part of her territory. The thought of what would happen if someone would dare try to enter (or in his case exit) would not be very good.

Friday soon rolled around and here was Takato scrambling around for something to wear to impress Rika. Well he didn't want to impress Rika it's just that if he were to bring a friend somewhere nice he'd have to at least wear something just as nice. Right? Takato found a crimson dress shirt and threw it on with some black jeans and a black wristwatch "Guilmon c'mon let's go!" he cried. The two ran on over to Rika's house to find her waiting for him. _Just once couldn't I have been early? _"Same old goggle head, running late as usual" she remarked tapping her imaginary wristwatch. Takato laughed nervously "sorry" he apologized. Guilmon had stayed with Renamon so that way the red saurian wouldn't be bored to tears while his partner went off on his own. And the two embarked on their journey to the ball. During the walk Takato had tried to open a conversation only to receive a one worded answers from the red head.

When the two reached the ball and located their friends the reaction was a little more than expected. The boys had their jaws drop at the sight of Rika in a long sleeved shirt that showed of her flat belly and black jeans that hugged her legs.

"I have seen the fruit that tempts man like no other and yet is forbidden to be touched" said Kenta.

"And I thought I'd never see the day that Rika would be this hot" said Kazu.

"Wow" said Henry, his brain still not believing what his eyes were seeing.

Rika raised an eyebrow giving the only warning for the boys to snap out of it. The girls on the other hand were busy getting an eyeful of Takato. His hair was still messy but it was fixed to look much neater and his goggles were replaced with a pair of sunglasses and a black tie loosely hanging around his neck. His red shirt had his sleeves rolled up and he carried a black jacket possibly an overcoat by the looks of it. Jeri was practically drooling over her ex boyfriends look. Jeri brought out her camera and told everyone this would be a reunion of the tamers and wanted to have many photo's taken. Many were of the tamers being themselves and goofing around.

The music started up and everyone got up to go and dance. Save for Rika Nonaka. "Don't you want to go and dance Rika?" asked Takato. Rika shook her head; sure she liked to dance as much as the next person but she was not one to dance in front of people she knew. "You go on ahead have fun goggle head" she replied and shooed him to go and have fun. Takato went off looking over his shoulder pleading her with his eyes for her to join in on the fun on the floor.

Takato was trying his hardest to make the most of it, but he was concerned for Rika. He wanted his friend to have fun and if she wasn't having fun it just didn't sit right with him. He hardly moved as much on the dance floor and constantly looked back at Rika. after about six songs He saw her get up and leave from where he left her last and Takato went to the spot and sat down with his face in his hands. _I have got to be the worst date ever_ thought Takato. "Hey Takato what are you doing?" Takato looked up and saw Rika looking at him with an amused expression. "Just taking a little rest" Takato answered with a grin. "Well I think I'm ready to dance now" she said. "Great let's go then!" replied Takato taking her to the dance floor. She playfully danced closer to the brown haired boy leading him closer by tugging at his tie. The two danced away from familiar eyes. _Just for now it wouldn't hurt to focus on her and be hers tonight_ thought Takato.

Takato and Rika danced and danced. They were having a wonderful time, and even got Rika to smile in one of the photos Jeri took. Even though it was at Takato's expense. She was choking him with his own tie. It began only as a playful pose, until Takato accidentally spilt his drink on Rika. After that happened Rika decided it would be best if they went home.

Takato tried his best to apologize over and over until Rika had had enough. "Takato, do not say sorry again or I'll make you be sorry" she threatened. "So-"he shut his mouth instantly remembering how Rika would follow up on her threats. Rika had finally managed to get a moments peace until Takato stopped. She decided to continue for a few more steps until she stopped and turned to face the boy. "Takato what are you doing?" she asked. Takato looked up and asked "did you have a good time at least?" Rika rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Look goggle head, it was my idea to ask you and it was my choice to go out there in the first place" she replied. "But I wasn't there to make sure you were having a good time, and I-" Takato's lips were blocked by Rika's finger. "Look Takato, I had an okay time, I had fun being there with everyone, even Kazu and Kenta" she began. "But I had a very good time because I got to spend time with you" she finished. Takato's eyes widened and he nodded understanding. She brought her hand away from the boy's mouth and looked into his eyes hoping that he got the message that she was fine. The two just stood there on the side of the street unknown to them that a friend of theirs was pulling up to the side.

"Terriermon stop kicking the back of my seat" snapped Henry. "I can't help it I'M BORED!" screamed the little digimon. "You leave me here to go and just hang around the car while you go and take Jeri to that ball, where you can go and dance and eat food and drink soda and" Henry tuned his partners ranting out and just pulled over to wait for Terriermon to finish his ranting. As he was waiting for his partners ranting to end he saw two people standing out in the road talking with each other. Henry thought that it must be nice to have that kind of thing happen, though he had no one in particular to court like that and he wasn't interested in doing anything of that kind any time soon. "And so that's the reason why next time you do not leave your best friend to watch the car while you go out to go have fun! I bet Guilmon was having more fun than me and he lives in a concrete shack!" finished Terriermon.

Guilmon had a little sneeze and tripped over his own foot. "Aw nuts" He grumbled before Renamon had appeared and attempted to knock the red dinosaur's lights out. Renamon had attempted to have Guilmon practice surprise attacks but so far it ended with Guilmon being pounded for many hours. Eventually Guilmon got bored and wanted to play tag instead. However this "new" way to play tag as Renamon had described to him, left Guilmon to run for his life instead.

"Are you done ranting Terriermon?" asked Henry. "Can I at least get shotgun?" asked Terriermon. "Yes" answered Henry. "YES!" screamed Terriermon and he jumped up to the front seat and started playing with the window until he saw the couple. "Hey Henry let's pull up a little closer and get a look see" said Terriermon pointing towards the unknowing Rika and Takato. "Terriermon, leave them be its rude to stare at people who want to be left alone" scolded Henry. "Well if they wanted to be left alone they should have gotten a room" said the little bunny digimon. "Hey wait a minute, is that Takato?" said Henry. "Oh, THIS I gotta see" said Terriermon.

Rika and Takato were staring at each other intently, not taking their eyes off the other. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight" Takato said as he hung his head in shame. Rika held her friends head up with her hand and looked at him intently. "Takato, Look at me" she ordered. Takato made his gaze lock in with hers. "It was fine, you need to stop beating yourself up because of a few little stupid mistakes" she said bringing her eyes as close as she could be comfortable with and looked into his wine red eyes. Her body started to move on its own and she stepped closer while her hand that held Takato's chin pulled him closer. Her eyes fluttered shut and Takato's eyes slowly closed. He was so close that she could taste the aroma that one would gain from working in his family's bakery. Her silky lips were just barely touching his. Their lips lightly brushed against each other right when they heard someone scream. "WOAH HOT MAMA THAT'S RIKA HE'S KISSING!" the two had instantly separated and stepped back. "TERRIERMON!" Henry screamed as he pulled his partner in and held him down with a seatbelt. "Uh. Sorry guys would you like a ride home?" asked Henry. The two nodded and got in. The car ride was a rough one, considering that Rika was trying to kill Terriermon throughout the whole ride. with a startling surprise that Henry didn't lose his patience or control of the car with all the mayhem of Rika trying to kill his partner who was flying around the inside of the car, He had managed to drive to Rika's home and everyone was in one pice. "I gotta go pick up Guilmon from her house" said Takato as he got out of the car and followed Rika. "You see even Guilmon got to go out!" whined Terriormon, Henry merely began smacking his head against the steering wheel.

"Takato!" cried Guilmon as he pounced and landed on his tamer when the door to Rika's house was opened. "You are going on a diet. NO MORE PEANUT BUTTER FOR YOU!" cried Takato as he tried to push the red dinosaur off of him. "Well Rika, guess this is good night" said Takato. "Yeah, good night Takato" replied Rika and began to close the door. "Wait Rika!" he called out. She waited at the boy's request. "Would you like to uh, you know, uh maybe hang out sometime?" Takato asked nervously. "Just the two of us?" asked Rika raising an eyebrow. Takato nodded and blushed heavily. "It's a date" she answered. "I'll call you okay goggle head?" she said as she closed the door. Takato grinned as he walked off to join Guilmon in the car only to be bombarded with Terriermon asking questions about his incident with the Icy Digimon Queen for the rest of the car ride home.

* * *

Coop: Alrighty it's done. so yeah Review, Rate, Comment if you please. I really enjoyed making this.

Takato: Why? Rika dragged me around by my tie at the dance

Coop: exactly why I liked it.

Rika: I liked that part too

Coop: Takato if you're worried about how I wrote this story, just wait til the comic comes out.

Henry: wait so you're making a comic of this?

Coop: my friend is making the comic and I write the stories. seems like a fair trade. besides you get a car Henry i don't see why you need to be concerned.

Terriormon: Hey you're out of bread again!

Coop: I thought I told you and Guilmon to stay away from the fridge!

Terriormon: You told Guilmon to get away from the fridge, you didn't say we had to STAY away...

Coop: I can see your concern now. Great now I have to pay for more food and pay for college.

Terriormon: that's going to be a huge food bill.

Coop: and guess who's fault it is?


End file.
